1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to an electric wire arrangement connecting a control means disposed at an upper portion of the washing machine to respective driving units (by way of example, motor, power transmission means, drainage means and the like) arranged thereunder.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A conventional washing machine, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a washing tub 3 disposed in a body 1 and power transmission means 13 disposed thereunder for receiving a turning effect of a motor 5 via a belt 7 to drive a spin-drying tub 9 or a pulsator 11.
In other words, the washing tub 3 houses a spin-drying tub 9 arranged on a spin-drying shaft (no reference numeral designated) of the power transmission means 13 in order to spin-dry the laundry by way of a centrifugal force generated by a driving of the motor 5. The spin-drying tub 9 houses therein the pulsator 11 arranged on a washing shaft (no reference numberal designated) of the power transmission means 13 in order to be oscillated by the motor 5 so that an eddy current can be formed in washing water stored in the spin-drying tub 9 for execution of the washing.
The body 1 of the washing machine carries with water supply means 17 for being connected to a faucet 15 through a hose 16 to thereby supply the washing water into the spin-drying tub 9, and the washing tub 3 has drainage means 19 for draining the washing water.
Furthermore, the body 1 of the washing machine has door means 23 to one end thereof hinged with a top plate 21, so that an opening of the body 1 can be closed, and the top plate 21 carries control means 25 so as to control the washing machine. The control means 25 is provided at an upper area thereof with an operation unit 27 in order to select washing conditions and the like.
In other words, the top plate 21 carries an upper electric wire body 29 consisting of a bundle of electric wires affixed by way of a plurality of attachment members 31, and the body 1 of the washing machine is provided at one side of an inner wall thereof with a first lower electric wire body 33 and a second lower electric wire body 35 consisting of bundles of electric wires 33' and 35' respectively (see FIG. 2) fixed by way of a plurality of attachment members in order to supply electric power to the motor 5, power transmission means 13, drainage means 19 and the like from the control means 25.
At this time, the plurality of attachment members 31 are mounted at predetermined intervals on an inner wall of the body 1 of the washing machine corresponding to a full length of the first lower electric wire body 33 and the second lower electric wire body 35.
Meanwhile, the first lower electric wire body 33 and the second lower electric wire body 35, as illustrated in FIG. 2, are electrically connected by releasable fittings at an approximate middle portion of the inner wall of body 1 of the washing machine.
The first lower electric wire body 33 includes respectively electric wires 33' with female connecting terminals 331, and the wires 35' of the second lower electric wire body 35 are connected with male connecting terminals 351. The male connecting terminals 351 are inserted into the female connecting terminals 331, whereupon the electric wires 33', 35' of the first lower electric wire body 33 and the second lower electric wire body 35 are electrically connected together. Thus, a plurality of conductors extend from the control means 25 to respective units of the drive mechanism, and each conductor is a multi-section conductor comprised of wires 33', 35' that are joined together by conductors 331, 351.
Furthermore, the female connecting terminals 331 and the male connecting terminals 351, inclusive of vicinity thereof, are disposed on a lump or bulge formed by folded-over portions; of the first lower electric wire body 33 and the second lower electric wire body 35, and at the same time, are sealed by a cover member 37 made of vinyle and the like in order to prevent the same from being penetrated by water.
Meanwhile, the upper electric wire body 29, the first lower electric wire body 33 and the second lower electric wire body 35, as illustrated in FIG. 3, are tightly disposed along a lower surface in the top plate 21 or the inner wall of the body 1 by the plurality of attachment members 31 fixedly arranged at a predetermined interval.
In the conventional washing machine thus constructed, when the laundry is tossed into the spin-drying tub 9 of the washing tub 3, and the washing condition is selected by operation of an operation unit 27, power is supplied to a solenoid valve of the water supply means 17 by the control of the control means 25 through electric wires of the upper electric wire body 29, to thereby supply the washing water (by way of example, warm water or cold water) to the washing tub 3 and to the spin-drying tub 9 through the water supply means 17 according to activation of the solenoid valve.
Furthermore, the motor 5 is supplied with electric power through the respective electric wires of the first lower electric wire body 33 and the second lower electric wire body 35 by the control of the control means 25, and then the power transmission means 13 is turned by the belt 7 according to the operation of the motor 5.
The turning effect is now reduced in power by the power transmission means 13 to thereafter be transmitted to the pulsator 11 and rotate the same.
At this time, the pulsator oscillates and causes the flow of the water current in the spin-drying tub 9 to form an eddy current, and at the same time, applies physical force to the laundry, so that the laundry can be pulsated in detergent for performance of the washing operation.
Meanwhile, when the washing is finished, electric power is supplied to the solenoid valve (no reference numeral designated) of the drainge means 19 through the respective electric wires of the first lower electric wire body 33 and the second lower electric wire body 35 by the cotrol of the control means 25, and the washing water (by way of example, dirty water) is drained out according to activation of the drainage means 19 by the solenoid valve.
Then, the water is supplied again through the water supply means 17 by the operation of the solenoid valve of the water supply means 17 according to the control of the control means 25, and rinsing is carried out several times.
When the rinsing operation is finished, the electric power is applied to clutch means (no reference numeral designated) of the power transmission means 13 through respective electric wires of the first lower electric wire body 33 and the second lower electric wire body 35 by the control of the control means 25, and according to the operation of the clutch means, the spin-drying tub 9 is mechanically connected to a spin-drying shaft of the power transmission means 13.
The turning effect of the motor 5 operated by the control of the control means 25 is transmitted to the spin-drying shaft of the power transmission means 13 by the belt 7, and the spin-drying tub 9 is rotated at a high speed generated by the driving of the spin-drying shaft to perform the spin-drying and then, the washing is finished.
However, there is a problem in the thus-described electric wire connecting apparatus of the conventional washing machine. The first lower electric wire body 33 employing the plurality of female connecting terminals 331 extends downwardly from the control means 25, and the second lower electric wire body 35 having the plurality of male connecting terminals 351 extends from respective driving units of the drive mechanism 50 consisting of the motor 5, power transmission means 13 and drainage means 19 disposed thereunder. Because the plurality of female connecting terminals 331 and the plurality of male connecting terminals 351 are electrically connected at an approximate mid-section in the body 1 thereof, there is a high probability of erroneous (mixed up) wirings when the female connecting terminals 331 and the male connecting terminals 351 are connected. Also it is not easy to apply the cover member 37 at that location, so the external appearance of the cover 37 can be rather unsightly, and the overall size thereof tends to be voluminous as well.
There is another problem in that because respective electric wires 33', 35' of the first lower electric wire body 33 and the second lower electric wire body 35 are exposed, coated surfaces of those electric wires can be easily damaged by imparts and vibration of the washing machine, and at the same time, leakage of the electricity may occur due to damage of the coated surfaces of the electric wires.